MUDANDO DE VIDA
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: As vidas de Edward e Alice dão uma guinada quando eles se mudam de Los Angeles para a pequena Madisonville e seus caminhos se cruzam com os dos irmãos Swan.But it's only life.
1. Chapter 1

Explicações e apresentação de personagens principais

Olá! Primeiramente, antes de começar a fic, há algumas explicações a serem dadas:

A fic é universo alternativo, portanto: Não há vampiros nem lobisomens, Edward não é milionário, mas também não é pobre. Foi livremente inspirada (até onde escrevi), no filme Footloose, no seriado One Tree Hill e em um livro da coleção Primeiro Amor chamado "Coração Dividido". Inicialmente, ela era um continue, feito em parceria com uma amiga. No fim, acabamos não o concluindo e ela foi apagada do fórum por não postarmos mais, portanto, estou reescrevendo com as idéias principais das quais me lembro. Para não ficarem perdidos, vai a descrição dos personagens:

Isabella Stevens Swan: Garota de 17 anos da pequena cidade de Madisonville, no estado do Texas, basicamente agropecuária. Ela e seu irmão mais velho, Jasper, foram abandonados ainda crianças pela mãe, e vivem com o pai, Charlie, xerife da cidade. Não suporta conviver com o pai alcoólatra, apesar de o amar, e seu sonho é sair fora da cidade assim que terminar os estudos, e realizar seu sonho de ser cantora. É boa nos estudos, sendo até tutora de alguns alunos que precisam de ajuda. Faz parte da equipe de cheerleaders e sua melhor amiga na cidade é Rosalie Hale. Enquanto sua vida "não acontece", ela trabalha na única lanchonete da cidade e namora, sem expectativas, Jacob Black, um aluno problemático local, que é capitão do time de basquete da escola.

Jasper Stevens Swan: Aos 18 anos, Jasper sonha em fazer faculdade de agronomia e trabalhar pra ampliar o pequeno rancho que os avós Swan deixaram para ele e Bella. Conta com a boa performance no time de futebol americano da escola para conseguir uma bolsa. Mais equilibrado que Bella, é ele que coloca panos quentes nas discussões da irmã com o pai, e que cuida das tarefas do rancho onde mora com os dois, após a escola e os treinos. Tem uma ex-namorada, Maria, com quem sai de vez em quando, mas com quem não deseja assumir novamente uma relação.

Edward Masen Cullen: Filho mais velho do primeiro casamento do médico Carlisle Cullen, Edward tem 18 anos e mora com o pai, assim como a irmã, Alice, após o divórcio deste com Irina Masen. Tem ainda por irmã, Renesmee, de cinco anos, fruto do casamento do pai com Esme Wodrow. Apesar de não ser milionária, a família Cullen vivia bastante confortavelmente em uma cobertura em Los Angeles. Edward era bastante popular entre os alunos de sua conceituada escola, fazia sucesso com as meninas e era capitão do time de basquete, esporte que adora e cuja prática o transformou de um garoto gordinho em um jovem de invejada forma física. No entanto, é surpreendido com a decisão paterna de se mudar para uma cidade do interior, após Carlisle sofrer uma crise de angina. A idéia é levar uma vida mais saudável, menos corrida. E a cidade escolhida em questão é a pequena Madisonville, onde Esme nasceu e seu pai, Geoffrey ainda vive, em uma pequena fazenda.

Alice Masen Cullen: Prestes a completar 17 anos, Alice não está nada feliz em se mudar para uma cidade perdida no meio do nada, cheia de caipiras que falam "yahoo", mostrando sua insatisfação com os fatos pra quem quiser ver, chegando às raias da grosseria, ao contrário de Edward, que não está feliz, mas entende os fatos. Para a consumista garota, ficar longe de um shopping é a "hell vision", como ela vive falando. Pra piorar, ela está deixando pra trás um namorado que considera perfeito, James, e mesmo com a promessa de que vão continuar se correspondendo e vão se visitar, ela não se conforma.

Outros personagens:

Rosalie Hale (líder das cheerleaders e namorada de longa data de Emmett McCarty)

Emmett McCarty (amigo de Bella e Jasper, joga futebol americano no time da escola)

Demais coadjuvantes da escola


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 – Preparativos

Edward acabava de arrumar tudo o que podia na grande mala que levaria na viagem. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu pai resolvera se mudar para aquele fim de mundo chamado Madisonville. Tá, até podia ser que o lugar não fosse tão pequeno assim, ele até lembrava das férias passadas lá quando seu pai se casara com Esme.

Ele tinha uns oito anos então, e estivera tão triste e emburrado quanto sua irmã Alice. Afinal, o sonho de qualquer criança era ter os pais juntos, e para os irmãos Cullen, aquele sonho havia acabado. E mesmo que Esme fosse a melhor madrasta do mundo, para eles, naqueles dias, ela havia sido a estranha que roubara dos dois seu amado pai. O verão só fora mais suportável pela presença constante de duas crianças vizinhas, que moravam com o pai e sempre os chamavam pra brincar, pra nadar no rio... que seria feito de Jasper e Bella?

Podia ouvir Alice no quarto ao lado do seu, falando exaustivamente em seu blackberry com a mãe de ambos, Irina. Devia ser a duodécima vez que a irmã tentava convencer a mãe de que eles deviam morar com ela, que o pai estava cometendo uma loucura e que não queria se atolar em bosta de vaca.

Edward revirou os olhos, já sabendo o resultado daquilo. Não adiantava Alice implorar, barganhar ou prometer céus e terras à Irina Masen. Ela não os aceitaria. Não os quisera consigo quando eram crianças, por que agora iria querer? Sua carreira como prof. Doutora da Universidade de Harvard sempre havia vindo em primeiro lugar e já era um milagre que ele e Alice existissem.

Não que ela não os amasse. Claro, ao modo dela. Enviava dinheiro e presentes nos Natais e aniversários, via-os uma vez ao mês, além de querer dar pitaco em suas decisões.

- Mas mãe, você já tentou convencer o papai a não se mudar, já armou um escarcéu por estarmos saindo de uma escola conceituada e termos de estudar em uma escola pública em "tão, tão distante" e nada adiantou! O mínimo que você pode fazer é nos aceitar em sua casa! Afinal, nós ainda somos seus filhos!

Pausa.

- Eu devia lhe processar por abandono de incapaz! Isso é tão injusto!

Nova pausa.

- Sabe do que mais, mãe? Não espere um cartão meu no dia das mães, aniversário e natal, porque você não merece e naquele lugar o correio dever ser feito através de mulas!

Edward balançou a cabeça. Alice daria uma ótima atriz dramática. Podia apostar que dali a pouco ela faria uma entrada impactante pela porta de seu quarto, bufaria e se jogaria na cama.

Um... dois... Tr...

- Ai, eu queria morrer! Ó mundo cruel, que fiz eu para merecer isso?!

- Eu posso enumerar várias razões...

- Nem vem, Edward!

- Primeira: Você estourou o limite do cartão de crédito que o papai te deu, pegou a chave do carro de Esme sem ela saber e ela acabou levando uma multa de trânsito, matou aula...

- Ah, até parece que você nunca matou aula, Edward!

- Sim, já matei, mas sempre fui esperto e nunca deixei ninguém descobrir, além do mais... minhas notas são ótimas.

- Aliás... eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber... onde exatamente você ia se esconder quando matava as aulas?

- Na antiga casa do zelador, no horto da escola. Tem tanto mato que ninguém ia lá.

- Só você e as vagaranhas que levava pra lá, não é?

- Que graça tem matar a aula sozinho?

- Eddieee!!!!

Uma menininha de seus cinco anos irrompeu no quarto, balançando os cachinhos castanhos.

- Que é que você quer, princesa Nessie?

- Você pode fechar minha mala pra mim? – ela apontou para a malinha que viera arrastando pelo meio do caminho.

- Nessie... o que você colocou aí que a mala não quer fechar?

- Ahn... o meu gatinho de pelúcia.

- Mas você não tem nenhum gatinho de peluc... – começou Alice, sendo interrompida por um miado fraco.

- Renesmee Wodrow Cullen... abra já essa mala!

Assim que a mala se abriu, um filhotinho de gato saltou do meio dos brinquedos, agoniado.

- Que coisa feia, Nessie! Você ia roubar o UonUon da Maggie?

Maggie era a vizinha do lado, que regulava de idade com Nessie.

- Eu não ia roubar! Eu apostei com ela que o Eddie não ia beijar a Melanie, irmã dela, e ela disse que ia. E eu ganhei, porque o Eddie nunca ia beijar a Mel... além de feia, ela é um pé no saco!

- Onde você ouviu essa expressão, Nessie? – Edward perguntou.

- Ah, na televisão outro dia.

- Sério, Esme precisa verificar o que essa menina assiste... – resmungou ele. – Bom, de todo modo, vá devolver o bichinho pra Maggie. Ela vai ficar bem triste sem ele.

- Mas Eddie... eu ganhei a aposta!

- Eu sei, pequena, mas lá no sítio, aposto, tem um monte de animaizinhos pra você brincar. Pelo que eu me lembro, tem patos, porcos, vacas...

- E galinhas... eca, elas bicam, e fedem, que nojo! – completou Alice.

- Tem porquinhos? Será que vovô me dá um deles? Vou chamar de Wilbur!

- Só faltava agora essa guria cismar de levar um porco pra dormir no quarto... – Alice disse, enquanto Nessie ia devolver UonUon.

E também saiu do quarto, deixando Edward sozinho. Agora era tocar a arrumar o restante das coisas, rezando para que o caminhão de mudanças não demorasse muito a levar o restante das coisas... mais do ele, Alice iria morrer sem computador, televisão lcd e o DVD.

Bom, pessoas, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Curtinho, só para apresentar os irmãos Cullen e o próximo será focado nos irmãos Swan. Respondendo à review solitária da Princesa Chi: A aparência deles será a mesma (eu sempre imagino o Jasper diferente de como ele está no filme, acho o ator muito feio, me desculpem as que gostam, mas é o que eu penso. Meu Jasper é a cara do Toby Hemingway, do filme "O Pacto".) Já a personalidade, Bella não será tão tímida e desastrada, mas os dramas a perseguem, como sempre. Edward continuará cavalheiro, mas não é tão inocente quanto no livro, tem mais experiência. Alice será ainda louca por roupas e moda, e no início, tem atitudes bastante infantis, mas melhora com o tempo. E Jasper será Jasper, sempre centrado, mas não tão controlado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 – A difícil convivência dos Swan

Era fim de tarde, e Jasper estava estacionando a caminhonete na frente de casa, voltando da escola. Bella já havia saído do carro e entrara em casa. Subitamente, o barulho da discussão o atingiu. Num átimo, ele correu para dentro de casa. Para encontrar a irmã e o pai aos gritos, esse último, embriagado.

Desde que Isadora Stevens Swan deixara aquela casa, abandonando as duas crianças com o marido ciumento, machista e controlador, Charlie se embriagava constantemente. Não no trabalho, mas em casa, e nos bares nos horários de folga.

- Você se dá conta de que poderia ter colocado fogo na casa, pai? A leiteira estava seca no fogo aceso!

- Eu só quis fazer um café.

- Pra que? Pra curar a bebedeira?

- Mais respeito mocinha, ainda sou seu pai!

- Você quer respeito? Então se dê ao respeito primeiro! Olha só você... bêbado que nem um gambá, e fedendo como um! Tenho vergonha de trazer meus amigos em casa... você acha que é agradável ser conhecida como a filha do bebum da cidade?

Charlie levantou a mão para bater na filha, mas foi impedido por Jazz.

- Bella... – disse Jasper, tentando acalmá-la.

- Nem vem, Jazz! Estou cansada de tudo isso, cansada dessa vida! Você se mata pra fazer todas as suas tarefas no sítio, além das dele, e ainda tem ir à escola e ainda treinar! Ele não vê que está colocando todas as responsabilidades nas suas costas!

- Garota ingrata é o que você é! Todos esses anos eu cuidei de vcs dois sozinho, depois que a desclassificada da sua mãe os abandonou!

- Cuidou? Uma ova que cuidou! Tia Sue é que tomou conta da gente... era ela que nos alimentava, nos vestia, nos levava pra escola... e o senhor Wodrow foi quem ensinou pra gente como cuidar de um sítio. Foi ele que ensinou pro Jazz como se laçava um boi, que nos ensinou a andar à cavalo. O senhor só colocava dinheiro dentro de casa!

- Igualzinha à sua mãe...

- Você nunca a superou, não foi... é incapaz de deixar de amá-la, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. O que nunca percebeu, foi que a amávamos, mas ela não amava a gente. Se amasse, teria levado, ao menos, a mim e ao Jazz com ela.

Charlie abaixou os olhos, como para esconder algo.

- Eu te amo pai, mas não agüento ver você se acabando desse jeito, e sei que vai ser muito difícil vc mudar... por isso é que, assim que eu puder, eu vou embora daqui. Vou embora dessa cidade e vou procurar esquecer tudo que aconteceu e, juro, não vou olhar um só minuto pra trás.

E subiu as escadas.

Nessas horas, o melhor refúgio era seu quarto, e seu violão. O velho violão que a mãe deixara pra trás quando fora embora.

Sentou na cama, e começou a dedilhar uma canção que estivera compondo.

It's October again

É Outubro de novo

Leaves are coming down

As folhas estão caindo

One more year's come and gone

Mais um ano se passou

And nothing's changed at all

E nada mudou

Wasn't I supposed to be someone

Eu não deveria ser alguém

Who can face the things that I've been running from...

Que está correndo das coisas que deve enfrentar

Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown

Deixe-me sentir, eu não ligo de quebrar ao meio

Let me fall, even if I hit the ground

Deixe-me cair, eu não ligo se cair no chão

And if I...

E se eu

Cry a little

Chorar um pouco

Die a little

Morrer um pouco

At least I know I lived, just a little...

Pelo menos eu sei que vivi, pelo menos um pouco

I've become much too good at being invincible

Eu me tornei muito bom em ser invencível

I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool

E eu sou expert em ficar jogando, e manter tudo bem

But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be

Mas eu juro que essa não era quem eu devia ser

I refuse to let my life roll all over me...

Eu me recuso a deixar minha vida passar por mim

Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown

Deixe-me sentir, eu não ligo de quebrar ao meio

Let me fall, even if I hit the ground

Deixe-me cair, eu não ligo se cair no chão

And if I...

E se eu

Cry a little

Chorar um pouco

Die a little

Morrer um pouco

At least I know I lived, just a little...

Pelo menos eu sei que vivi, pelo menos um pouco

I wanna be somebody

Eu quero ser alguém

I, I wanna be somebody

Eu, eu quero ser alguém

I wanna be somebody

Eu quero ser alguém

I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from

Eu quero ser alguém que enfrenta as coisas que eu venho fugindo

Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown

Deixe-me sentir, eu não ligo de quebrar ao meio

Let me fall, even if I hit the ground

Deixe-me cair, eu não ligo se cair no chão

And if I

E se eu

Cry a little

Chorar um pouco

Die a little

Morrer um pouco

At least I know I lived...

Pelo menos eu sei que vivi, pelo menos um pouco

It's October again

É outubro de novo

Leaves are coming down

As folhas estão caindo

One more year's come and gone

Mais um ano se passou

And nothing's changed at all

E nada mudou

Jasper passou na frente do quarto da irmã e ouviu a melodia triste vindo dali. Bella seria uma grande cantora um dia, tinha uma voz bonita e era uma grande letrista.

E ele somente queria que tudo ficasse bem. Que as coisas melhorassem, que o pai se recuperasse. Sabia como Bella amava o pai e como esse adorava a filha, mas eles simplesmente não conseguiam se entender.

Bella era muito parecida com Isadora. Tanto na aparência quanto no temperamento. Ele se lembrava das queixas da mãe sobre o marido não a deixar trabalhar, e ter ciúme de cada homem com que topassem na rua. Era uma mulher vivaz, que pouco a pouco murchara sob o machismo do marido, que a amava tanto que a queria só pra si.

O telefone tocou, e ele foi atender.

- Alô? – pausa – Ah, olá Sr. Wodrow!

Depois de quinze minutos de conversa, ele bateu na porta do quarto da irmã.

- Se for o Jazz pode entrar!

- Vc devia colocar um aviso na porta: Cuidado, garota raivosa!

Levou uma almofadada na cara, riu e disparou.

- Seguinte: o Sr. Wodrow precisa de um favor nosso. A filha dele está voltando pra cidade, com o marido, os enteados e a filhinha, vem morar em definitivo aqui. E como ele é sozinho, perguntou se poderíamos ir lá, ajudar na arrumação da casa e se vc poderia fazer um jantar amanhã.

- Claro que eu vou. Devo muito ao Sr. Wodrow, é praticamente quase um avô pra gente. Mas é melhor irmos arrumar a casa hoje, amanhã pode não dar tempo.

- Pensei nisso também. – ele fez uma pausa. – Será que os filhos do marido dela estão felizes em se mudar pra cá? Afinal é muito diferente de Los Angeles.

- Vc está querendo saber se a menina, Alice, se não me engano, vai se adaptar aqui?

- Eu não falei isso!

- Mas pensou, rs... eu sei, Jazz, que vc teve uma quedinha por ela quando era criança! E ás vezes vc fica olhando aquele retrato que tem na sala do Sr. Wodrow onde ela aparece. Eu enxergo longe, ok?

- Enxerga tão longe que não enxerga nada... mas eu tenho um aviso pra vc. Tome bastante cuidado com o mais velho, Edward. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, por alto, ele não pode ver uma garota pela frente que já sai cantando. Não quero vc magoada por um playboy qualquer da cidade, está entendido?

- Claro como água. Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou saindo com o Jake, esqueceu?

- Gostaria de ter esquecido. Ele não serve pra vc, é um marginalzinho, sempre andando em grupinho e fumando escondido. Talvez até coisas ilícitas.

- Fica tranqüilo, Jazz. Eu sei lidar com isso.

- Ás vezes acho que vc só leva isso à frente para irritar o papai.

- Não me fale dele ainda, me dá engulhos!

- Então, pronta pro trabalho?

- Só se for agora. Vamos.

E saíram de casa para ir ao rancho vizinho.


End file.
